Joel the Hedgehog
"I don't really care what path I choose...as long it makes me happy then I will take it..." ''-Joel stating to Max what he wants for his future'' Joel the Hedgehog Joel the Hedgehog may be a gullible, naive, and young but that doesn't change the fact that he will kill if you get in his way. He is the leader of Team Blade, weapon of choice is a Scythe/Staff/Blade. Appearance Joel is a sea foam green furred hedgehog with leaving a front black hair and black hair faded to his regular fur. Just by looking at Joel's looks, he wears a dark grey scarf having dark green flames at the end. Same color pallet to his pants. His jacket has same colors but in reverse. His boots have a odd shape of two diamonds stuck together vertically. And have the front round with a dark turquoise color. Personality Joel is to be a naive, confident hedgehog who just doesn't care how big what are his boundaries are. He just wants what he is searching for. At times he may get a little gullible, only at the times he doesn't know what to do and who to trust. He still keeps his independence nature around him, but he wants to help and socialize with others. Joel appears to have an artistic mind set to him, as shown to his art sketches in his team dorm. His personality was based on himself and his step-father's behaviors. Abilities and Powers Joel is very skilled in combat, despite his small stature and age when compared to those around him. This is a result of special training from his Step-Father, who Joel claims took him under his wing in order to improve his independence and skills. As a result, Joel is a master at using his scythe. It is unknown whether Joel can use the chaos emeralds, but it was said that it is hereditary in his family. Weapon Joel's main weapon in combat is his scythe. His weapon are two pieces of a scythe; a blade and a staff. Joel uses these two pieces mainly for close range battles. However, he is also able to spin his scythe with exemplary skill and power, often executing chain attacks with his own speed. Semblance Due to his impressiveness and powerness, Joel's semblance is the ability to teleport even without a chaos control. It even said by Joel himself that he had the ability ever since he ran away from his problems. Having the ability to warp somewhere else where you will run. Joel is capable of his abilities and really know how to manage with it during battle. Although his semblance can be used many times, he cannot use it frequently or else he runs out of energy. Agility Joel also seems capable of jumping extraordinary heights, even with his semblance and weapon. Joel knows how to use his landing strategy very well due to experience and abilities. Weakness Joel is not without weakness however. In contrast to his teammates, Joel hand-to-hand capabilities are rather decent; in the base on one mission, after losing his weapon when a section of the ground collapsed underneath him, he was easily defeated and knocked out cold by a member of gang member despite attempting to fight back. Later on, he is unable to land even a single unarmed hit on the gang leader, though he was eventually able to escape from him using his teleporation to return to his teammates. Category:Neutral Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males